


A units worth of company

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being royalty certainly has its ups and downs—alrighty, it mostly has ups—but there are certainly a lot of disadvantages being a prince of Spartax. Peter Quill could have all the units in the galaxy, and the renoun to command the panties off of any Askavarian maiden, but there just doesn’t seem to be anything in the galaxy to hold his fickle interests. What he needed was something wildly new, something exotic and raw, something that couldn’t be bought with units… well not entirely. And he’s not above sleeping through the galaxy to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summery (written by roommate): In a galaxy where Peter Quill rules supreme, and his sex drive rules even supremer, the plucky prince is lead down a harrowing journey only to discover his voracious hunger for concubine flesh can only be satiated by the short, furry body of a genetically mutated raccoon.

“Oh Prince Quill, what a pleasure it is to see you”

“Ma'am, call me Star lord” He took her pink hand, laying a gentle kiss upon it as her cheeks got pinker then they already were. “

She giggled “You may call me Amarilla, if you so wish. I would never have expected to see the price of the Spartax empire in a place such as this” She turned her head to the side, fluttering her eyes and combing back her hair in a flirtatious manner.

“Even a Prince needs company” He cooed, half lidded bedroom eyes practically undressing the more than willing dame. “Ohhh Star lord~” Amarilla giggled again “I'll show you our collection~” She Pursed her lips, coming inches from his face before he took a step passed, acting as if he was unaware of her advances, but of course he noticed them, he just wasn’t truly interested. “They are in here then?” He asked in a chipper but authoritative tone, leading the way.

She brushed off her dress, shaping up, popping a hip to look as attractive as ever. “Not so fast star lord, I have the key” She smirked, pulling on a chain around her neck, slowly a key emerged from her bosom

“Ready to go in?” Her voice dripped with suggest.

“Ohh am I ever” He purred back, putting a hand lightly on her hip and lightly twirling her towards the door. She lite up for the moments before her sight spun past her dream man and to the door they had been discussing.

She put one hand out on the door, bending over ever so slightly as she aligned the key to the hole. Sticking it in and turning, slowly. She opened the doorway which leads to a long hallway, almost long enough that seeing the end was a challenge

“I never thought a prince would have trouble getting free dates. I wouldn't turn you down” She winked strolling down the hallway, passed cages, inside them were various woman or all shapes, sizes and species.

“It's not trouble at all. I'm simply after something, different tonight” He said

“Ohhh, I understand, I look for.. Different too” She suggested, running her delicate hands over the hour glass shape of her curves. Honestly if this was ten years ago and Peter was still getting his rocks off with a dozen shapely, big breasted bimbos he'd jump all over that, hell he might have once! But the call of her body was silent to him now, all breasts looked the same, all vagina's as tight as the last, skin tones seemed to mix into one constant colour, black, yellow, green, scales, nothing excited him.

“Shouldn't you be introducing me to your girls?” Peter asked with a raised brow, a little eager to see what exotics she had locked away ripe for the picking.

“Of course...” She walked up to the first door, the glass cage kept them parted while also giving Peter a good look. While they weren’t nude, their skimpy bras and panties left nothing to be imagined. “These ladies are from Maratrix. Peter saw Dark black eyes, with thin blue rings inside, becoming him with their large eyelash's and green beaks that matched their green skin. Their thighs were thick, breaks large and sagged with little support. He had seen this type before, hell he's lain with them before. While it was fun then, it wasn't what he was looking for. Their eyes too willing, almost like they wanted to be here.

The next cell housed Blond hair, black scalled reptilians from Acilcolus. Their scales so black they'd be rendered invisible in the darkness, shadows could not be seen on their dark complexion. They sat in their cell, looking dejected, staring blankly at the wall, not even noticing Peter or their mistress walk on by.

They continued the stroll; Peter became more disappointed while Amarilla got more aggressive in her pursuit of him. “That's all the ladies we have. What you're looking for..might not be in a cage” She had a sparkle in her eye as she said that, leaning on Peter so her breasts mushed on his chest.

“I am a little disappointed Amarilla, you advertised as having rare species, yet not a single one of your ladies couldn't be bought on the corner for a measly unit. You expect me to pay big for a woman I can lay for free on the next planet over”

“I apologize they are not to your preference, Star Lord, Please, let me make it up to you. You won’t need to pay half a unit for me”

Peter was about to turn around and walk out before he noticed something move from the corner of his eye, he looked into the cage he thought empty, there was a single small being sitting with its back to the wall, glaring at Peter but breaking it's eyes away as soon as they connected with one another.

Peter's eyes went wide “a..a raccoon?”

Amarilla looked at him confused, tilting her head to the side and frowning with a sudden worry, his interest in whomever he just noticed was the same interest she wished he saw in her.

“Is that what the beast is?” She sounded disinterested, like it bored her “The seller just call it 89P13”

“It's a terran animal, I remember them from.. from when I was younger. I haven't seen anything terrian since leaving earth as a boy” His heart pounded, he hadn't realized he missed his planet so much until now. “Bring him out; I want to see it up close”

“It's not part of our available merchandise. Too many negative incidences with past customers. It poorly reflects the shop” She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away and bring his interest back to her but his attention never swayed

“I said let me see him” He ordered, a tone aggressive enough that she would not dare turn him down.

She sighed in annoyance, making her anger clear to Peter as she pulled out her key. The Raccoon's ears shot up as it listened to the unfamiliar sound of a door unlocking; it had been ages since he was let out.

She pulled down a long stick from the outside of the door, flicking a switch which caused the tip of the stick to glow a bright blue, electricity passed through the prongs on top.

The caged slave slide his back up the wall as she and the weapon got closer. She made a move to jab him with it only to miss as he dodged and made a run for the door, nearly home free before receiving a foot to the snout, he fell back and the same foot steeped down on his back, making him grunt and wither in pain. Prince Peter had kept him from escaping, allowing Amarilla to stab the being with electricity while he was already down “Gawwh!!!” He whined, then fell limp on the floor, panting as the aftershock left his bones and muscles. Peter cocked his brow at the very.. human sound in his crys.

“I told you he's trouble” She said in annoyance, locking a collar around his neck, along with a leash in case he tried it again. “He's violent and not very smart” She could have raddled off a million insults to the beast

Peter ignored her, leaning down with his foot still hard pressed on the coons back, he started his inspection on his ears, cute and tiny round nubs. Adorable. He turned the raccoon's face to him, inspecting his teeth, pearly white, sharp, none had been chipped of missing. He pulled the skin of his snout up; gums looked to be in good health too.

His eyes were a cooper brown, looking full of rage. He heard a snarl emitting from his throat.

“Stand him up. I want to see the rest” Peter ordered as he stood off the animal, Amarilla yanked on the collar, tugging at his neck and forcing his body to stand.

He was short, small as the raccoon's he remembered in childhood, scrawny too. He lifted the beings shirt, feeling his rib cage through the brown fur “how much you feed this guy?”

“Few meals a week. He wasn't a priority to keep alive” She admitted, trying to make the raccoon seem insignificant, hoping it would pass on.

Peter didn't say anything in response. He just rubbed his hand over the Raccoon's stomach, counting his nipples and looking for any signs of bad health. Aside from some muscle decay, probably from being locked away so long, he seemed well.

“Is he functional?” Peter asked, the earth animal growled again

“His sex organs haven’t been tested” She admitted “He's always been too violent for any customer to get close enough ”Amarilla leaned down, bringing her hands to his shorts, the animal lunged his muzzle forward, almost able to take a chunk out of Amarilla's face before Peter snapped his snout shut just an inch way. She looked scared, breathing heavy, imitating sex panting as she looked up at Quill with big eyes as if to say 'did you see what he just did?'

Peter ignored the cry for comfort and nodded at her “Please continue” She gave up the pursuit of pity, hooking her finger into the waist band, pulling Rocket's pants off his thin hips. While nude Peter could see the foreskin that would reveal the raccoon’s penis once hard. He knelt feeling a struggle as the raccoon tried to free his snout from the Princes grip to no avail.

Peter ran his smooth hand over 89P13's balls. Despite trying to resist the touch 89P13's member came to a stand. The slave felt humiliated and betrayed, but it hadn't been the first time his body was forced to comply with something his mind rejected.

“Not humanoid I’ll say that” He noticed, letting his grip on Rocket fall so his member could soften again and go into hiding.

“I'm willing to bet he’s still intact from the wild, although I don't think everything about him is fully original” She pointed out, hoping it may sway Peter's judgement of this concubine into a more negative light.

“What are you getting at?” Peter let go of the furry animal’s snout, standing up to meet her rather bitchy gaze, She simply made a turning motion with her fingers, singling Peter to check the slaves back.

Peter grabbed the raccoon's shoulders and spun him, lifting his shirt to see a nasty surgical wound, covered in metal plates that stuck out from the red, irritated, swollen, unattended skin. “hmmm” Peter hummed, traveling down the raccoons back he cupped the beings cheeks, hearing a growl emitting from the unconsenting raccoon.

Peter spread the others butt, caressing a thumb over the pink hole of his anus. “You said there were negative incidences earlier? Mind filling me in” He applied pressure to the hole, threatening to pop his thumb inside the tight hole. He heard a hissing sound; upon looking up he saw 89P13's eyes, staring down at him with a look of murder. Peter grinned at the silent threat, removing his hand from its nether regions, trailing it up his spine.

“Customers couldn't get him to comply. They complained about biting, scratching, tearing up their furniture, waking neighbours with its screeching, they exchanged him dissatisfied”

“He just needs to be broken in~” Peter cooed, directed to her, but excited when he saw 89P13's skin get goose bumps. Interesting, so he understood English, he knew ordinary raccoons could not do that.

“Can you tell me about his past?”

“I don't know much. He was sold for a penny at my door step. Some guys really wanted to dump it off somewhere. Honestly I should have cooked and fed him to my girls that night. But I thought he could bring in a new base of customers wanting to.. Experiment with less evolved life forms to put nicely. He's been nothing but a pain, costs more money to maintain then he brings in”

Peter was entranced by the story, he gently rubbed over his body, to the cut in his back where metal and skin met. To his surprise 89P13 lashed out, yelping in pain, he turned around and swiping deep into Peters cheek with his claws.

Peter fell back onto his butt as Amarilla zapped the 'filthy animal' with her electric wand. She proceeded to kick 89P13 as it fell “He is you're Lord, scum!” She shouted. Then turned to her prince, looking deeply and apologetically concerned “Ohh Prince, I am so sorry, did the beast hurt you? The dirty thing will be cooked alive and painfully immediately for this attack against the royal family!” She used a handkerchief to rub off some blood.

Peters lips went from a surprised straight line, into an excited smile “I'll take him”

“W—what?! But he attacked you, your highness!” She begged, seeing her chance to bed the Star lord fly right past her, all because of.. some sick and dirty lab rat.

Peter was already on his communicator “bring the ship around, I'll be out shortly” He ordered his craft driver.

“Now, Amarilla, the paper work?” He asked, standing onto his feet “And I trust you have a cat carrier laying around”

She was hesitant to hand over the papers, Peter practically yanked them from her hands “Yes.. but my lord, he can't even speak! it cannot provide the same company that an educated, intelligent woman could. Plea--”

“Do not question me” He signed his name “My servant will bring him back tomorrow morning” He said, handing her the papers

“I thank you ma'dam, it's been a pleasure”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey there sleepy guy” Peter called to the raccoon as it's eyes slowly fluttered open, finding himself curled up on a mans lap, who he later recognized as the man from the shop. Peter had undressed Rocket, tossing out his rags and letting him lay in the nude, when the being realized this he curled his bushy tail around himself to hide as much as he could was an act Peter found rather precious.

“I was almost considering getting a refund you've been out cold so long, Amarilla must have a really good kick” He chuckled, hand rubbing down Rockets back, patting just above his tail and making the beings skin crawl.

With a rush of motivation, wanting to escape the groping of his backside, 89P13 tried pushing off Peters lap, but Peter grabbed his tail expectantly, keeping him in place until his companion laid down again, waiting for another opportunity.

“Tisk tisk, You don’t think I’d let you leave so soon?” He paused, waiting for the raccoon to respond, when he did not, Peter continued “all the doors are locked, and if you could escape where would you go? I know Amarilla isn't the brightest of the bunch, but she wouldn’t let her property go to random strangers without a sure way to track them” Peter ran his fingers over a small lump on the back of Rocket's neck “is this where she put it?”

There was a cruelness in his voice, it made his pet shiver, just another sign this being was hiding something behind those glassy brown eyes.

“Unlike your owner, I am not so dumb. I knew from the second we locked eyes you were hiding something, there is more to you then the animal she takes you for” Peter let go of the raccoon, who curiously left the other lap, but seemed to take Peters words to heart as he sort of stared blankly around the room, seeing escape as being futile, or that’s what Peter thought he was seeing.

“I'd love to hear you speak” The animal looked at him, seemingly confused “but I can wait. My chefs made me dinner, you are welcome to eat as well” Peter said, but the call didn't seem to reach the furry ones ears as he stared away. “89P13” he said more stern, that got the raccoon to look at him from the corner of his eye “I said, you can eat” He gestured to the food.

The beast looked a the food with stress, he probably hadn't eaten this much in his life time, the view must have been frustrating to him, knowing he should stuff his face, as he may never eat again and he will wish he had.

He jumped onto the table and began sniffing, he was reluctant to trust this man, but then again he had eaten food given by those he trusted even less, at least he was almost certain this one had no good reason to kill him.

Rocket took a purple fruit that had been shipped from Zandar just for Peter, it had a hard but eatable shell, a human like Peter would require knives to cut it, but Rocket bit in easily with his sharp teeth and durable jaw. Pink juice fell down his chin, but it was so refreshing, so delicious he kept eating, forgetting when the last time he got a proper meal was. After the fruit he took two finger sandwiches in both his paws, swallowing his mouth full before stuffing them in his face.

“It's not a race raccoon, I can have my chefs make anything you'd like, pace yourself”Peter said calmly, he gave the hungry beast it's space, watching it enjoy what Peter had mostly taken for granted.

The raccoon ignored him entirely, focusing on the food, so much so Peter began to envy the loss of attention. He wasn't very hungry, he just watched the little animal eat, recalling fond memories of when he was young, and he would sit on his grandfathers deck with his mother, watching the raccoon's scurry up to the bird feeders and rather humorously try getting the seeds out.

Peter smiled fondly, watching the raccoon dip it's hands into a jug of drinking water, then going back to touch all the food until he decided what to consume next. He remembered the raccoons being chubby, with lots of loose skin, this one was everything but, he was very skinny, fit even. It's body resembled that of a small man rather then a four legged mammal native to terra.

Peter put his hand on the others hips, patting down his leg and making the raccoon stop eating, feeling tense ad uneasy with the sensual stroking.

“Are you enjoying it raccoon?” Peter saidnin a gentle tone, unsure if he meant the food, or the patting.

The being looked straight towards Peter again “..why do you keep calling me that?” He asked abruptly.

Peter was shocked by the sweet bell that came from his snout, he imagined the voice would be humorously squeaky like a little cartoon mouse, but it was normal, attractive even, better still he didn't sound ill educated, he didn't have a strong accent that is common on less then evolved planets. Even Peter wasn't expecting his speech to be this fluent.

“I.. what is it I keep calling you?”

“Raccooon” the raccoon said, the words came off his tongue like someone trying to speak a new language he hadn't heard before

“It's what you are 89P13” Peter said simply “An earth animal.. I haven’t had the pleasure of speaking with an earthling in a long time. Never expected to it to be an earthing like you”

“..my name isn’t 89P13, It's Rocket, and I'm not a raccoon”

“Rocket? Thats not a real name”

“Better then a code”

Peter gave a small nod, the raccoon had a point “I'll call you whatever I please” he ended the argument there

Rocket didn’t seem to be effected, that was what most did anyway.

“You're awful quiet. Animals like yourself don't have the gift of speech, one would think you'd use it more often” Peter a stray finger down Rocket's fur

“I don't care for small talk” He said, scooting away from Peter to a plate of boiled cream treats

“I have a feeling that's not the only reason” Peter leaned forward on his elbows

The raccoon didn't respond that time, maybe his mouth was full, or maybe he just didn't want to, either way it pissed Peter off.

Peter stood up, grabbing it's leg and yanking him back, he leaned over the raccoon, putting their noses together and relishing in the shocked look on the furry mammals face. “You can ignore anyone else in the universe, but not me. You have to respond to your prince” His grip got tighter “got it, lowly Raccoon?”

Rocket wondered why the prince even care about his lowly tale “I got it” He swallowed “I would speak a lot at once time, till my throat burned and brought me ta tears. Then I stopped. I had mastered it enough, I guess, an we moved on ta learning something else”

“Something else?” Peter let the raccoon go, pleased when he obediently just sat up in front of the humie.

“They taught me how ta walk, read, solve puzzles. I can't remember it all, jus whatever I know now I picked up from them”

“How long have you been with Amarilla?” Peter began to wonder why he gave a shit, his stomach was in knots already, he could easily pull a boner and get his money's worth from the little guy.

“It's not been too long.. I suppose” He admitted “I dont have access to a clock, I've never had access to windows” He admitted, making tracking time nearly impossible, he hardly knew what the length of a day was, how would he, he went from one cage to another.

Peter wasn't satisfied, he wanted to know more, but clearly Rocket didn't have the answers, so he'd let it slide. Peter abruptly stood up, grabbing Rocket who nearly scurried away, startled by the sudden movements. He felt the raccoon under his arm, silently walking towards a set of giant doors

Rocket shivered, knowing what to expect, Peter was bored of his stories, it was time he'd get what he paid for. Surly enough when they opened the door it was to Peters bedroom. Rocket half expected to be tossed onto the matres and fucked until his tail end was painted white. But to his surprise they walked right passed the bed, the dressers, the variety of goods and onto a large patio that over looked the busy kingdom. Rocket's eyes were wide as he took in the sight of the city at night, the lights flashed brilliant colours, looking like a cluster of stars where he was.

Peter saw the little twinkle in the animals eyes and grinned, he lifted Rocket up slightly, so he was sitting up in his arms, leaning on his chest. “Too bad you didn't get to see it at dusk, the sky is piratically a rainbow” Rockets ears fell at the thought of all he'd miss “Maybe I'll bring you out while the sun is rising.. it's quite gorgeous then too”

“I hope you do” Rocket said, accepting his stay in Peters arms, leaning fully into him. The prince felt his heart skip a beat, he wondered briefly what that was.

 

“I take from your story you know nothing about where you came from before the labs” Peter questioned, feeling the raccoon nod against his chest “That's a shame. It was a great place, I was born there too, till I came up here and never went back, You remind me of it a lot”

“Why don't you go back then..” unlike Rocket, Peter had freedom to return if he pleased, and it seemed as though he wanted to

“I am afraid it wont be as nice as I remember, that my memories have just been warped over time. My mother died there, I don't want reality to ruin how I remember her”

“I don't understand..” Rocket frowns, he had no experiences in which he could relate to such a fear

“I didn't expect you to” Peter insisted “you're an animal after all, I don't expect much” Peter reminded himself of that point.

“Why'd ya even buy me then” He asked, normally he'd wished he could have been left alone, but as far as nights went tonight wasn't completely unpleasant, he ate, and was outside, that counts as a good time for him anyway.

“You remind me of home, of some good times I had with my mother”

Rocket didn't react much “So.. my use to you is done”

Peter laughed loudly “maybe if there was nothing more to you then being an animal, then I'd enjoy your company as I would a pet”

“I got the feelin yer bout ta add a but to that sentence..”

“You're absolutely right, while I am above sleeping with animals with no intelligence to speak of, but you have some comprehension. Looking at you makes me feel good, I can only imagine what being intimate will feel like”

“I see” Rocket said, not as disappointed as he had been with past clients, with Peter he somehow felt like he was in good hands, and the prince seemed entirely less perverted then the other men he encountered

“Don't act so empty” Peter suggested, grinning ear to ear “I'll make you feel good too, You should be excited, being laid by a prince is probably the most you'll have going for you”

Rocket couldn't argue there. As Peter pulled Rocket's body closer to him, the raccoon pulled back slightly as if it were an instinct, only to lean in again as his mind processed what Peter was trying to do, He felt the nude human lips brush his snout, making him shut his eyes tight, nervousness balled up in his stomach. Peter was so.. gentle.. he could get use to being kissed before his affairs.

~ ~ ~ ~

The morning sun was heating Peter from under his plush sheets and abundant pillows that had a habit of falling all across his bed during the night. Peter hadn't felt this relived in a while, he was good and spent, even felt as though his little concubine deserved a tip for his endurance last night.

He pulled the sheet off of his head, smelling the strong musk in the air of his room. The raccoon he had expected to wake up next to was already gone, Peter even ripped the sheets from the bed just to be sure. His servant must have brought 89P13 back to the Amarilla already, and without a shower, he supposed the mess was her problem now.


	3. Chapter 3

“Teehee, Oh Pete, your bread is ticklish” A woman squealed in delight, but Peter found the noise grating and fake.

Despite his lack of enjoyment he had an erection, though it was a challenge keeping himself from deflating considering what little he had to work with. This experience was was more frustrating then enjoyable, he just wanted it to end.

Peter had her pushed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips as his member pushed in, out, in, out, it felt so robotic despite how it sounded. His desire was dying down, failing to reach climax before he began to feel soft again, it pissed him off.

“So good my prince!” She hadn't noticed his change, he rolled his eyes at her squealing. She was to dissatisfying, and he was sure her hollers were exaggerated, trying to rub the princes ego for possible favours in the future no doubt. He didn't know what he hated more, how fake his world seemed recently, or how he couldn't quite remember when it had gotten that way.

“Growl” He ordered a last desperate attempt to make good of this night “bite me, claw, thrash, do something you borin flake!” Peter screamed, but whatever little arousal he had left quickly retreated as he saw her surprised expression, then pouted her lips and made a little 'rawr' sound, followed by a clawing motion. She thought she was cute no doubt, but as Peter dropped her, that confidence dropped too.

She knew she had done wrong, she put one of her four hands to her mouth, looking up from under her giant lashs, eyes big and sorry.

“Get out” Peter turned from her,walking to the other side of his room and throwing on a robe.

“b-but..” She squeaked timidly, afraid as her eyes swelled with tears

“I said leave!” he barked, walking into his bathroom and slamming the door. He heard sobs and running feet, followed by the gathering of clothing before the room went quiet, he assumed she had gone.

He turned on the tap to his large tub, easily able to hold 12 people, most would be more pron to call it a pool because of this, though it was not very deep. Maybe a jacuzzi, which was also a feature, but to Peter it was just a tub to soak. The water that sprayed in from three different fosettes and the water began steaming around Peter, the prince lay back, arms out stretched against the still cold rock the tub was fashioned out of as the water raised around him.

Peter started a small CD player that was on the counter in arms reach, he let the tunes play as he tried to relax, though the pressure that had built up was intense, so it was hard getting comfortable.

What was wrong with him? He was too young to be having such problems. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten off... Peter suddenly began thinking deeply about that, surly he'd gotten off after his escapades with the raccoon...

Then he began to wonder how accurate that was. Yes for the immediate days after his mojo seemed strong, master baiting often to the thoughts of the other terrains little behind, even putting the raccoon in place of his other partners, it worked for a while, but his memories were getting foggy, pretending wasn't doing it for him, and to his fear he realized what he wanted was another night.. maybe multiple nights.

Peter swallowed hard, he didn't want one partner, he'd never needed to sleep with the same person twice, he had an entire galaxy of options.

As he thought over the raccoon, his stomach bubbled again, and his member twitched. 'Maybe having someone around to fuck whenever he pleased wouldn't be all bad

Peter grasped his member

It's not like they'd be married, 89P—whatever was still just property.

He tilted his head back and gasped, jerking off his cock in the warm water.

Peter could sell him when he got bored, or old, god knows how a thing like that ages.

He humped his hips upward, not needing further convincing, he'd get the raccoon, buy him off Amarilla and keep him as a palace fuck toy.

The decision had Peter in a great mood, he climaxed into the water, excitement coursed through him, he was like a child who was told he'd be getting a puppy. Through heavy panting breaths he turned his stareo down slightly, then picked up his communicator “have the craft ready, I'll be going out in 10 to pick something up” He said to his servants, hanging up to let them get back to work.

\---

“I need him, where is he?” Peter was in there less then two seconds before he bluntly addressed Amarilla, the sexy dame had taken more initiative in here appearance it seemed, wearing a lower cut dress with a shorter skirt and stockings, heavy bright makeup and impossibly long eyelashes.

'W-who?” She blinked a few times, looking surprised by Peters return, it had been a while, she was sure her chance to become a real princess had come and gone.. but here he was. Maybe if she played her cards right he'd whisk her away this time...

“him, the raccoon” The thing that had poisoned Peters mind to think of nothing but him.The one that had made every girl since seem sub-par.

She looked more confused then ever, Peter had to be reminded that 'raccoon' was gibberish to non terrians.

“89..P3.. the animal with the ring tail” He paused “I know you know what I mean” He said, looking authoritative

“oh..Him...” She hissed, looking pissed he was even mention “Hes not with us anymore”

“Excuse me? Who bought him?” The idea of that someone else had him just made Peters skin crawl, who would want to buy that.. thing anyway.. well, besides Peter.

“He's been put down. Once you brought him back I had to end him on a good note, Before he loses what little he brought in” She explained

Peters eyes had the look of horror in them “That.. that can't be true” Peter almost let his disappointment show, but he kept his poker face strong. “You can't have just killed him..”

“Peter.. It was just an animal, No one cares. He's been dead for quite some time..” She ran his hand under her own chin, framing her delicate face. “If you're looking for more fun I can sway you in the right direction..” She smiled, for a moment Peter's face crunched up, looking like he might let his cool presona break, but pulled it back just in time.

“Let me see your stock” He said, knowing not to trust her. Dead or alive she would tell him what was best for her future.

“Shops closed Mr.Quill” She said, answering a little too quickly to be convincing. “Give me a chance Prince, I will tide you over, we will be open again bright and early tomorrow”

“Listen here Amarilla, I have no intention of leaving without having a look in that room” He pointed to the large door he had found Rocket behind some time ago.

Amarilla let out a deep sigh “fine. For you my prince, anything” She took the key out from her key ring, she unlocked the door and opened it with a screech. It was erie, the ladies seemed quieter.. Peter walked down the hall, seeing some similar faces, some new ladies, and some had been missing, likely purchased for the night.

Peter made it to the cage where he nearly over looked his choice mate the first time, but this night the cage was cold and empty and Peters heart sank a little lower, he had so been looking forward to a repeat

“I'm sorry Peter. I did what was best for the company” She put her hand on his back and rubbed slightly “Now if you're done with this wild goose chase, I can assure we have stock better suited for a king, only the best this time” She turned back to the rest of the cages, headed towards the door leading out, Peter got the feeling she was trying to direct him away..

Peter stared silently into the cage, wishing he'd catch a small movement like he had the first night. He leaned his head on the bars, wondering just why he was being so melodramatic, it was no different then losing a table, or a rug.. the beast meant nothing to him, they had only shared one fun night.

That's when he noticed an small echo.

He turned his head to look down the black hallway, where older, rusting cages continued, obviously unused for years. He heard another echo, It could have been plumbing issues, walls settling, rats's squeaks being amplified in the small place, but if there was a chance.. he had to take it, thator live with never knowing.. because if the raccoon was still alive.. he wouldn't be after Peter left, Amarilla wouldn't risk it.

Peter began walking casually down the hall. Shoving his hands in his pocket as he stepped over the dents in the ground, the cement was broken, leaving some small rocks on the floor.

“Peter where are you going? That area is closed!” She called him. Peter heard the quick clicking of her heels as she tried to catch up with him.

The areas got darker and damper as he went down, there was no light source, the lighting was off and likely broken. As he walked he heard more ruffles and sounds, pain groaning and whimpers. Peter knew there was something down here, and for a second he began jogging lightly until he found himself t the end of the hallway

He grabbed the bars of the cage and looked in, seeing a fuzzy animal laying on the floor, tongue out catching a drops of precipitation that was falling from the ceiling. The animals breathing come out in a rasp, his throat sounded dry.

“Peter this is highly unappropriated of yo--”

“Open this cage, now!” His cool had been lost and the lady was subtly shaking after his outburst.

She went to the old cage door, opening it with the rustiest key she owned. The doors hinges made a horrible shriking noise and the animal cringed, turning onto its side and covering its head with it's arms.

Peter went inside, kneeling in front of who he knew to be the raccoon, He'd lost an alarming amount of weight, Peter could see the ribs through the thin layer of fur he still had left, his breathing was shallow, and often resulted in weak pained coughs and whimpers.

“I swear I had no idea he was still alive! I thought.. I thought for sure he'd died weeks ago!”

“You just left him to starve down here!” Peter lightly brushed his finger tips over the raccoons fur, feeling the insecure animal go tense, as if expecting something to hurt.

He picked up the withering animal in his arms “I'm taking him” He cradled the beast to his chest, seeing the dried blood on his snout and a split lip. Peter bit his lip to resist gagging at the look of infection. “I'll transfer payment after I have him in stable condition”

“You cant have him! He belongs to me” She stated, stomping her foot on the floor, trying to look intimidating, but coming off as childish.

“Remember who you are speaking to! I am your prince! I will have this whore shake closed down by tomorrow morning if you speak to me in such a way! You don't own this animal, you have no papers, or proof of purchase, He should have been turned into police custody that night you retrieved him, consider yourself blessed that I would even pay you after the poor condition I am finding him him” He shot back, pushing by her.

She seemed stunned into silence, letting him walk passed with a look of hurt and anger on her face, she didn't intervene or try to stop the prince, she should have killed him the quick way.

\--- 

“Take me home” Peter said as he boarded the small ship meant to travel the floor of a planet, not intended to go higher then the atmosphere, as that could be dangerous. He looked down at 89, seeing one of his black beady eyes looking back. “You're welcome” Peter said as he gave a shit eating grin.

The beast did not react; he just closed his eye and let himself doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was bored now, he'd found his addiction but to Peters misfortune he was in no state to quench anyone’s thirst. The half human was attended to his princely duties, reading over policies, passing laws, pleasing the people; ok mostly just the good looking babes he'd bang in his office until his concubine was good to go, as for getting the respect and support of the rest of the public? His father could work on them.

He watched the medical crew walking back and forth from his room, to the med bay, they insisted Rocket stayed closer to the medical supplies, but Peter demanded on keeping the critter in his bedroom to heal, get use to his surroundings, most of his life would be spent in that room, on that bed staring at the ceiling or his face being smothered into the pillows by Peters sheer force.

“Your highness, he’s waking”

Peter didn't remove his eyes from the papers on his desk “I'll be there when I can, you and the others leave the room, I will tend to him” He ordered “I don't wish him to be surrounded when he comes to”

The man in the doorway left Peter to stare at the words on his page, too excited to really read through them or contemplate their importance to society. After the footsteps in the hallway seemed to clear, Peter stood up from his desk, putting his papers in a single neat pile before he left the room, locking the door behind him.

He could see the light illuminating from the sliver of his bedroom door and for a moment he feared he had been lead on a wild goose chase, it was stupid to think the being behind the door would fix his problems, especially when much more attractive people couldn’t..

Peter opened the door to see a tiny lump in his giant bed, it looked humorous how unsuited the bed was for a raccoon, maybe Peter would get him something smaller, like a cat bed for the corner…

Then again, he'd prefer the other be in grabbing distance, and he could use another furry pillow for his pile.

The animals breathing was shallow but consistent, he stirred weakly, IVs attached to his wrists for his dehydration and malnourishment. His nose would twitch, as if he was sniffing something out, no doubt Peter’s room smelt better than the cold bleak cellar he was in for so long, it was probably giving his sensors a shock.

“Waking up my ass” Peter said, put off by his wait, still rather than leaving the creatures side he stayed and waited.

Peter took to gently rubbing his fur, patting the beings head in a comforting fashion, his fur wasn't as soft or full as Peter had hoped, but he had soaps and conditioners to fix that later.

He watched the snoozer snarl in his sleep as Peter would touch him, the prince found it funny to watch the raccoons lips lift to show a row of lethal teeth as he pulled at its whiskers

Before Peter knew it hours had flown by, outside was covered in darkness and still the raccoon didn't wake up. He decided to join the small being in slumber, promising to wake up the animal first thing tomorrow. He climbed under the sheets, finding they had warmed up due to the raccoons over stayed invitation. He considered moving the animal somewhere so the prince could have the bed to himself, all his plans of doing so were quickly forgotten as he closed his eyes and slept soundly

 

The next morning Peter woke up to a pair of angry eyes glaring at him from the other side of the room, the 'guest' side of the bed had gotten cold, making Peter wonder how long the little beast had been staring murderously at him from behind a large leather reading chair.

“I can tell by the look in your eyes that you want to thank me~” Peter chimed happily then yawned, stretching his upper body and sitting up, right before falling back into his bed with a slump. “Mmmf, sleep well?” He gave a goofy smile, when he didn’t get an answer in return he peeked his eyes open. The animal moved but not far, he was simply under the chair, rather than peeking over the arm rest.

“What? Giving me the silent treatment or something?” He glared at the other “I saved you! How ungrateful can you get?” Peter grunted in anger at the lack of praise. The animal just swayed its tail in irritation.

“What was I expecting?” He rolled his eyes as he spoke to himself, he gave the creature to much credit.

The animals voice was raspy and harsh “ya made everythin--” He coughed “worse!” his fur was standing on end “Y-y-ya jus used me and sent me back ta that...that flarkin bitch. She t-tried ta kill me cause a you”

“Woah Woah, I didn't starve you! Don't blame me just because you're bad at your job, maybe if you were half decent and brought in a few bucks she would have a reason to keep you alive” Peter walked towards the chair the raccoon was under. The animal tensed as he got closer, it should have been a warning for Peter, but as he took a step too close Rocket lunged from under the chair and nipped his foot. Peter grunted in pain out and hopped back “The fuck! You're seriously going to regret that!”

Peter was almost tempted to punish the raccoon, but the earthling though twice… It was his first day living here, and the wounds he received from Amarilla were far from being healed. He'd save the behavioural training for later. His face clenched in and he balled his hands into fists before he walked to the bedroom, leaving the raccoon to wonder why his punishment never came. Peter turned on the warm tap water and wiped his foot with a damp cloth, the bite wasn't bad, there were two very shallow puncture holes from the two sharpest and most predominant of the raccoons teeth.

He kept the warm water of his tub running, closing the drain in order to fill the tub with water. He went out into his bedroom again to retrieve the filthy animal who was in desperate need of a bath. The raccoon was laying down where Peter left him.

“Come” He said, pointing at the ground, the look the raccoon gave him was the most annoyed look Peter had ever seen from anyone, and to top it off the raccoon didn’t do as he was told.

“Raccoon…Come when you are told”

The animal looked away, still immobile, seeming bored

Peters face was going red, he stormed over and before the raccoon could get his weak muscles to act he was grabbed by the scruff on his neck and pulled out from under the furniture. The animal struggled in his grip as Peter brought him into the bathroom  
“Relax, you’re just getting a bath...” Peter groaned “I'd rather you not have matted fur and smell like a wild animal” Although he was one, Peter thought

Peter placed him in the tub and held him there while his body soaked in the warm water “See? There there, nice and warm. You'll feel better”

“I can wash myself...”  
“Let me, I want to” Peter poured a little bit of water on the raccoons head, it poured down his back.

“Why would you? Don't you have servants for this?”

“You're my property now, I want you cleaned a certain way” Peter said. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo his palm and spreading it over the raccoons head and neck “Besides I don’t mind touching you” He admitted getting his fingers deep in the earth animals fur “...You make me feel comfortable” he could feel how tense the other was “Even if my presences seem to have the opposite effect on you”

“Before you showed up I was fed daily, got water, washed on occasion...then you fucked it all up. I wished you'd never picked me” he admitted, his fur clung to his body, he looked sickly thin. The water was becoming brown as dirt and dried up blood from his beating at washed off. “You got my guard down then tossed me a-aside. I don't care how you try to make it up to me now”

“Make it up to you? That's not what I'm doing...” Peter looked amused “your here for my enjoyment...the fact that you’re better off with me then Amarilla is just luck on your side for once. Once you're more stable I'll be enforcing some attitude changes, rules.” Peter dipped his hand in the water and ran his hands across the others butt. The raccoon tried to jerk away from Peter but the half human held him in his place. “Just accepted that you've got a new owner and I'm sure we will both enjoy it a lot more”

He finished cleaning his pet, getting into every nook of the others body, strangely enough the other seemed pretty use to the unwelcome touching. He patted the animal off with a towel, soaking up the water from its fur to help him dry off.

“There raccoon... your fur feels softer already” Peter said, looking kind for a moment “Hmm, I can’t keep calling you raccoon can I? Seems I forgot your name...what was it again?” He asked

The raccoon looked at him “Rocket”

Peter looked unimpressed “no, not that one, you're real name”

Rocket smirked a little… which surprised Peter, he hadn't see much emotion besides anger from the coon... he was beginning to think numbness was as emotional as he got.

“Ya can’t remember... well I’m not tellin. You'll have to deal with callin me Rocket”

**Author's Note:**

> and yes this will be a multi chapter fic! R&R keeps me motivated!


End file.
